The invention concerns a drive unit for the reel-up, either an unwinder or a winder, of a paper machine or paper finishing machine as well as a hydraulic operating system for the drive unit.
In unwinding and winding of a paper web, the paper web roll is placed in a bearing cradle. The device that rotates the web is coupled to a coupling connected to the end of the center drum of the paper web roll. In the prior-art solutions, said coupling is carried out by means of various cumbersome lever mechanisms. Thus, the engagement or disengagement of the reel-up is a time-consuming working step.